Cómo enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha
by SakuritasLovers
Summary: Un nuevo reto para Sakura...Seguiría los consejos de su querida amiga Ino, sobre todo la parte de violarlo y dejarlo embarazado, ¿quién diría que a Sasuke le daba miedo tener una domadora? Sakura cumplirá su sueño en su cumpleaños número veinte. Apesto en los summarys, solo metanse y lean esta historia jajaja


**Disclaimer: **Los maravillosos personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto,

* * *

**Introducción:**

La guerra había acabado, incluso habían pasado cuatro años de que Sasuke había vuelto a la villa así haciendo feliz al viejo equipo siete, claro, el pobre como castigo de sus "fechorías" tenía que hacer servicios a la aldea por cinco años, ya nomás le faltaba uno para ser libre.

Era la oportunidad de Sakura para demostrarle a su amor platónico lo madura que se había convertido.

Faltaba un día exactamente para su cumpleaños número veinte, haría una gran fiesta invitando a todos sus amigos, incluyéndolo a él.

Tronó sus dedos y se puso firme.

Era hora de cumplir su plan.

* * *

**Fase 1: Hacer Plática… Nivel: Difícil.**

Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la tarde.

El morocho cargaba una caja que tenía como destino ir a la torre de la Hokage, se miraba a simple vista de mal genio y algo fastidiado.

Sakura lo vio, retrocedió, apretó los puños con fuerza, y siguió caminando hasta podérselo topar como "casualidad".

-Hola Sasuke-quitó el _kun _se suponía que ya no era la misma.

-Hmp…-fue su saludo.

-¿A dónde vas?-ella ya sabía, pero era para despistar.

El Uchiha frunció un poco el ceño, no era por nada, pero esa maldita caja pesaba, pero pesaba exageradamente.

¿Qué era lo que tenía?

¿Piedras?

-Tengo que entregar esto a la oficina de la Hokage-siguió caminando, si no, pronto sus brazos se caerían junto con esa caja endemoniada.

-Perfecto-mencionó con una sonrisa-Tengo que entregarle algo a Tsunade-sama-la excusa perfecta.

Sasuke la miró de reojo.

-No veo nada que tengas que entregar-seguía caminando.

-Ah…-rayos, tenía que ser rápida-Más bien…informar-se corrigió y se felicitó por ser tan "inteligente".

-Hmp…-la pelirrosa se puso nerviosa, el dia de hoy estaba más serio de lo normal.

-Eh….-no sabía que decir-Que bonito día ¿no?-sonrió aún nerviosa.

-Está nublado-dijo cortante.

-¡Es que todo lo tiene que arruinar!-gritó molesta su inner.

-Así me gustan-respondió un poco reprimida aunque, no era del todo mentira, le gustaba salir a mojarse cuando había lluvia.

-….-pasaron cinco minutos en lo que ninguno de los dos abrió la boca.

-A mi también-susurró, Haruno se sorprendió, ¿acaso también estaba cooperando con una platica? Ya que lo único que decía era hacer su famoso ruidito o simplemente asentir-Sobre todo la lluvia-mencionó.

Esta vez la que se quedó callada fue Sakura, aún estaba sorprendida.

Llegaron a la torre, y la pelirrosa abrió la puerta para que el moreno pudiera pasar, en un instante, Sasuke sintió que su alma se iba de ese mundo.

¡Eran demasiadas escaleras!

-Si quieres te ayudo-se ofreció la ojijade.

-No, yo puedo-su orgullo no haría nada que lo hiciera ver débil ante una dama.

Cada escalón era como una tortura para él, Sakura cada rato le pregunta si quería ayuda, pero él le respondía con un rotundo NO.

Por fin.

Ya no había escalones.

La pelirrosa caminó hacia la puerta de la Hokage la cual le dio tres golpes.

-Pase-se oyó la Gondaime.

El pelinegro ya no aguantaba más.

Justo en el momento en que Sakura abrió la puerta, la caja resbaló de los dedos del Uchiha, que hizo un intento fallido por rescatarla pero fue imposible.

Terminó en el suelo.

Las cosas que contenía adentro salieron.

Y para la sorpresa de los dos jounins.

-¡Son piedras!-exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

A Sasuke solo se le inflamó una venita de coraje en su frente.

¿Para qué carajos la Hokage quería piedras?

-¿Para que quiere piedras?-le preguntó curiosa la alumna a su maestra.

-Ah…para hacer trabajar al traidor-dijo con suma facilidad mirándose las uñas haciéndose ver como si le importara un comino que el moreno estuviera presente.

La pelirrosa sintió un aura negra a su lado, pareciera que Sasuke fuera a sacar el Susanoo.

-¿Me puedo retirar?-preguntó entre dientes molesto.

-Claro, pero llévate la caja, ¿si?-sonrió maléficamente al ver la cara de coraje del jounin.

Ya que las piedras se habían salido de la caja, tenía que meterlas adentro.

-Deja te ayudo-se agachó Sakura junto con su compañero.

Esta vez ni se negó.

Salieron del cuarto de Tsunade y bajaron juntos.

-Sasuke, ¿en serio no quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó algo preocupada por el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su compañero.

-Estoy bien-mencionó frío.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida de la torre, notaron que la lluvia se había soltado.

-Deja voy por un…-

-Te dije que me gustaba la lluvia-le interrumpió cortante y siguió caminando.

¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Seguir su propio camino o, seguirlo?

Votó por la segunda opción.

* * *

**Fase 2: Ser amable… Nivel: Fácil**

El moreno se percató de su presencia.

-¿No deberías de haber traído un paraguas?-le preguntó sin voltearla a ver.

-Ah..yo…-no sabía que responder.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato, hasta que decidió tirar las piedras a un lado del camino haciendo una montaña.

Se estiró y su espalda tronó provocándole un fuerte dolor agudo.

-Ugh…-se quejó.

-¿Qué te paso?-preguntó rápidamente la chica.

-Mi espalda…-dijo entre dientes adolorido-duele-siguió quejándose encorvado poniendo su mano en la parte adolorida.

-¿En mi casa o en la tuya?-el Uchiha solo se soprendió, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Haruno por ver su expresión supo que lo había mal pensado y resopló un poco molesta.

-Necesito sobarte y tronártela-mencionó.

-Mi casa queda más cerca-dijo con un poco de terror, la parte de tronar no sonaba muy sanadora.

-Muy bien-sonrió-¡Te cargaré!- sonrió, el moreno no alcanzó a decir nada y en un abrir y cerrar ojos ya se encontraba en los brazos de la pelirrosa.

¡Pero que vergüenza!

Volteó lo que pudo a ver a su alrededor y agradecía a la lluvia de que no había nadie afuera.

Una vez que llegaron al frente de la casa del Uchiha lo bajó y esperó que el chico abriera la puerta de su casa.

Y sin que le dijera nada le indicó que pasará a la sala.

Ella obediente caminó dentro seguida de él.

-¿Estas listo para la fiesta?-la pelirrosa tronó sus dedos.

Sasuke pudo asegurar que eso le dolería.

-¿Alguien dijo fiesta?-preguntó Naruto emocionado entrando a escena.

-¿Pero de dónde rayos saliste dobe?-reclamó molesto el moreno.

-¡Amigos Sasuke tiene una fiesta!-gritó hacia afuera y todos los ninjas se asomaron por la puerta abierta.

-¿Fiesta?-Preguntaron al unísono.

Como estampida, todos empezaron a entrar sin permiso del dueño quien estaba a punto de explotar, pero su espalda no le permitía moverse así que tuvo que permanecer sentado, su doctora (Sakura) se encontraba platicando alegre con sus amigas.

Justo cuando la iba a llamar, llegó Lee.

-¡A encender la llama de la juventud!-gritó y encendió la música poniéndola a todo volumen.

Podría decirse que prácticamente todo Konoha se había reunido en su casa.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!-gritó Tsunade, al parecer…estaba ebria-¡Y traje Sake!- Toda la gente se emocionó y empezó a gritar.

Después de estar tres horas sentado sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada al ver que destruían su casa, llegó su rubió amigo con una sonrisa y con olor a alcohol.

-¡No seas amargado teme! ¡Ven y baila un poco, es tu fiesta!-terminó y se marchó no sin antes darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo que soltará un quejido de dolor.

Pasaron otras dos horas.

¿Es que la gente no se cansaba de tomar y bailar?

Unos se estaban tragando a besos

*Tos* Kakashi-sensei y Anko*Tos*

¿Qué cómo le hace con la máscara?

No sé.

¡Averígüenlo ustedes!

Sakura pasó enfrente suyo.

Era su oportunidad.

Le metió el pie haciendo que casi se tropezará pero pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Pero qué te….-su enojo se fue al ver que era Sasuke-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!-sonrió, al parecer ya estaba borracha.

Como se había inclinado un poco hacia él, le jaló del brazo acercándola un poco más.

-Necesito que me lleves a mi cuarto-le ordenó.

-¡Entendido!-sonrió tontamente e hizo una pose de saludo militar.

En serio que el alcohol afectaba el cerebro de las personas.

Otra vez, sin previo aviso, lo cargó y la gente empezó a gritar.

-¡Eso es Sakura! ¡Enséñale quien manda!-gritó Ino sumamente ebria.

-¡Sakura!-le gritó su maestra quien le había aventado algo-¡Cuidate!-le sonrió de una manera picarona, Sasuke simplemente no entendía.

Una vez llegando al cuarto, la Haruno recostó al Uchiha en su cama, pero como estaba tan ebria, se resbaló y cayó encima de él.

-Jaja…-rió nerviosa-Lo siento…-se levantó.

-Sasuke, necesito que me cures para poder sacar a esos…-lo interrumpió.

-Tú tranquilo-dijo relajada empezando a desabrochar el chaleco verde del jounin.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó algo pasmado.

-Te voy a curar-le enseñó una sonrisa, tierna-Necesito que te quites la camiseta-le pidió.

-Pe…pe…-se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡Esta bien, lo haré yo!-resongó molesta, no midió su fuerza, la cual hizo que se rompiera-Ups…lo siento-se disculpó risueña.

-Eres una salvaje-comentó asustado al ver su camiseta hecha añicos.

Lo volteó como si se tratará de un pedazo de carne en la sartén y empezó a aplicar chackra sobre la ancha y bien formada espalda del azabache.

-Esto te va a doler-le advirtió.

Sintió como la mano fría de la chica se posó sobre él, hizo unos cuantos movimientos y lo tronó de nuevo, haciendo que soltará un quejido de dolor, pero luego sintió como su espalda pudo descansar, se puso de pie e iba a dar su primer paso pero la mano de la Haruno lo detuvo.

-¿No me vas a dar mi regalo de cumpleaños?-preguntó inocente.

-¿Qué?-se volvió a poner nervioso.

Lo jaló haciéndolo caer en la cama y se posicionó sobre él.

La fuerza bruta la ayudaba bastante a cumplir lo que quería.

* * *

**Fase 3: ¡Viólalo y déjalo embarazado!...Nivel: Diosa**

-Sa..sakura…-si apenas puso mencionar su nombre.

-Entonces me lo daré yo misma-mencionó molesta mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó bastante alarmado.

-¡Vamos a tener sexo!-dijo emocionada.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó asustado-Debes de estar bromeando ¿verdad?-ella solo lo vió con una ceja alzada.

-Lo que oiste-se quitó la polera negra dejando ver el sostén rosado.

-No esta bromeando-se dijo para sí mismo-E..escucha, esto…no …nosotros no podemos…tu sabes..-estaba bastante nervioso, ni en sus más escalofriantes encuentros con enemigos había tenido tanto tiempo como ahorita-Yo…no…ni si quiera he…-lo silenció con un beso.

Su primer beso…

De una chica…

Ya que su primer beso fue Naruto…

Que horrible experiencia había tenido.

-Solo déjamelo a mi-le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero…tu… es muy impohmdf-lo volvió a callar con otro beso, pero esta vez, este fue más….

_Profundo_

-Te daré mi virginidad Sasuke-kun-deslizó aquellos shorts negros dejando a la Haruno en paños menores-Mi sueño siempre ha sido que tu seas el primer hombre en mi vida, y lo voy a cumplir-Sasuke tragó duro.

-Ne..necesitas protección…podrías…podrías quedar embarazada…-sintió temor ver las manos de su compañera aproximarse sus pantalones.

-Ya la tengo-le enseño un pequeño paquetito.

La miró con los ojos muy abierto al ver que estaba desabrochando sus pantalones.

-Sakura…-la miró con miedo, la joven agarró el miembro duro del chico y lo colocó-¡Aah!-soltó sonrojado.

-Ahora…si me permites…-se quitó las bragas y el sostén.

A pesar de que era delgada, tenía un cuerpo bastante bonito.

-No…-suplicó, pero ella lo ignoró.

Ella sola se penetró lentamente…ya que era la primera vez para ella también.

-Sakura….-dijo entre dientes, se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

-Ah…-se quejó al principio por el dolor, pero luego se fue convirtiendo en placer y empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, proporcionándole placer a ambos, la Haruno agarró la mano del Uchiha y la puso sobre su pecho derecho, haciendo que la moviera.

-Así…así se hace-dijo ella entre gemidos, el solo la veía y hacía lo que ella le decía o indicaba.

Los gemidos empezaron a subir de nivel a medida de que el primer orgasmo venía.

Ella lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Dime que ya acabaste-dijo bastante sonrojado y agitado.

-¡Ja!-se burló ella-No pienso dejar de hacer esto hasta que me cansé-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Nuevamente empezó a moverse, frotándose contra él, y él, nuevamente, empezó a ponerse duro, empezó a subir y a bajar, y el no pudo resistirse.

La tomó de las caderas y le indicó el ritmo en el que debía de ir.

-¡Aaah Sasuke!-se inclinó hacia él y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, y el por necesidad empezó a mover sus caderas también, empujándola y queriéndola sentir por completo.

Se limitó a gruñir en cuanto sintió como ella se venía nuevamente.

Y así estuvieron hasta que se vino el séptimo orgasmo…

Cansada se dejó caer en el pecho del pelinegro el cual subía y bajaba debido a su agitada respiración.

Aun así, no se le quitaba lo borracha.

-Sasuke…-el solo la vio-¿Me quieres?-le preguntó con una mirada inocente.

-Eh..yo…-vio como la chica enfadada empezó a acumular chackra en su puño-Cl..claro que te quiero, te amo…-soltó tratando de calmarla.

Ella sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama a un lado de él…Quedando profundamente dormida por el cansancio y por lo ebria que estaba.

Se sentó y quito esa cosa de él…entonces descubrió algo terrible…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

En toda la noche, no pudo cerrar los ojos…

¿Qué había hecho?

Y no fue ni una ni dos para poderse haber salvado.

¡Si no siete!

Estaba jodido.

Sintió que a su lado la joven empezaba a moverse demasiado.

-¿Ya despertaste?-le preguntó ella algo somnolienta.

-No pude dormir-mencionó.

-Hmmm… ¿pero no estuve tan mal, o sí?-dijo acurrucándose en el brazo extendido del Uchiha-Aparte, era la primera vez de ambos-sonrió.

-No fue eso…-trató de mantenerse serio- Si no que…cuando me quite esa cosa que me pusiste…-dijo algo nervioso.

-Se llama condón por si no sabías-mencionó ella.

-Si… eso-le daba pena hasta nombrarlo-Al parecer tenía un agujero y…-el silencio reinó.

-¡Me van a matar!-puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas asustada-¡Todas tus fangirls me van a querer asesinar porque te deje embarazado!-se puso de pie y caminó en círculos por el cuarto.

-¡Tonta!-le levantó la voz-¡Tu eres la que va a quedar embarazada!- le informó, luego notó que no traía nada de ropa-Por Dios, tapate mujer, vas a hacer que me…-se quedó callado, habló demás…ella lo volteó a ver.

-¿Voy a hacer que?-preguntó.

-Nada…olvídalo…-se sentó en la cama sonrojado y con la vista hacia las sabanas.

-Sasuke, si ya viste hasta lo que no, no se porque te da pena-mencionó como si fuera algo normal, y al ver que no levantaba la vista, bufó molesta, cogió sus cosas y empezó a ponerse la ropa.

-Gracias-musitó él.

Sakura se quedó pensando, por nada del mundo abortaría, esa pequeña criatura no tenía la culpa de lo que una noche "caliente" haya provocado.

Mientras estaba de espaldas, Sasuke empezaba a vestirse.

-Sabes…-empezó la pelirrosa-No quiero perder este bebé, significa mucho para mí-el la miraba confundido, ella lo sabía aunque estuviera de espaldas-Si tu no lo quieres…esta bien…yo podré cuidarlo sola, aparte; no es tu culpa, yo fui la que te obligó a hacer esto-La Haruno, desgraciadamente ya sabía que el daría la respuesta negativa de querer cuidar a un bebé.

El tomó delicadamente el hombro de la ojijade quien lo volteó a ver.

-Yo te acompañaré-estaba serio, pero sus ojos, no se miraban fríos como siempre, tenían un toque de ternura, ella sonrió-Así que…-bufó y rodó los ojos levemente sonrojado-¿Te…te quieres casar conmigo?-por un momento se alegró la pelirrosa, pero luego se entristeció.

-No quiero que lo hagas por obligación-lo miró triste a los ojos.

El azabache dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo hago por obligación-La chica lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y se lanzó hacia él.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!-estaba tan feliz que estaba llorando.

-Feliz cumpleaños-susurró dándole un beso en la frente y la abrazó…

Y así, mis queridas amigas, Haruno Sakura se quedó con el gran amor de su vida, siguiendo esos tres simples pasos.

_FIN_

* * *

**Hoooooola nenaaas! Esperó que les haya gustado este fic, espero ansiosa que me regalen para mi cumpleaños que ya esta próximo(3 de Febrero, ¡wiiii!) un hermoso review suyo jejeje. Esta historia me la imagine por que mi mamá me pregunto: Cariño, ¿qué quieres de cumpleaños? Y por mi mente pasaron miles y mileeees de cosas, hasta que llegué a esta…y mi mente pedía a gritos: ¡Un Sasuke en pijamas sexosas! Pero obviamente no le iba a decir eso a mi mami n.n Así que a conclusión dije, ooe, esto puede llegar a ser un Fic y empecé a escribirlo y a medida que lo escribía se me metía cada tarugada en la cabeza que terminó siendo esto! Muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**Con Amor:**

_**Sakurita'sLovers.**_


End file.
